Sheldon's Christmas gift
by Dragonrider1227
Summary: A year after the Christmas special, Jenny comes to Sheldon's house to give him something special.


MY LIFE AS A TEENAGE ROBOT: SHELDON'S REWARD BY DRAGONRIDER1227

It was Christmas eve. Sheldon sat on his bed in his room with one thing in mind. Jenny. She may be a robot, but it didn't make a difference for him. He still believed that she was the most beautiful girl in the world. He saw through the metal body and what everyone thought as a "freak" and saw the wonderful, beautiful girl inside, and maybe the her beauty mixed with his love for technology made her that much more fascinating to him. Yet, no matter what he did, he could never get her attention, her love. It had been exactly a year since the Christmas when everyone thought that she had turned bad and was going to destroy Christmas. Everyone that is, except him. He stood by her, helped her prove her innocence, and was rewarded in the end with a kiss on the cheek. He touched his cheek at the thought of this memory. He could still remember the feeling of her lips touching his cheek. He remembered the feeling of his body feeling flushed and unable to move at that very moment and always wished it would happen again. He lied on his bed depressed. Here it was, Christmas eve, the happiest time of the year and he was alone and sad because the girl he wanted to spend it with, the girl he loved, was no where in sight.

"Most likely because I'm a nerd." He thought to himself. "Why would a girl as beautiful as she want to be with a guy like me?" The thought made him very sad and depressed. He rolled on his side, getting ready to cry when he heard a tapping on his window.  
"Who could that be?" He asked himself. He got up and opened the window and was shocked. There in front of him was Jenny, floating in the air with her hands behind her back. "J-Jenny?" He asked, unable to believe what he's seeing. She's visited him before, but usually just to return something or ask for help. He had no idea now what she could've wanted.  
"Hi Sheldon." May I come in?" She asked.

"Of course." He said, shaking a little. He backed up and Jenny flew slowly through the window.

"Have a seat." He says pointing to the bed. Jenny sits down on it and he sits next to her with his hands gripping his knees in nervousness. "So…" He finally asked. "What brings you here?"  
"I had been thinking a lot about you and the things you've done for me lately." She replied. "Especially what you had done for me last Christmas."

"Ah, it was nothing." He said. "I couldn't let anything happen to you."

"Who knows what could've happened to me if you didn't believe in me and I've always treated you like nothing. I always take you for granted, and hardly ever show any real appreciation for what you do."

"What are you saying?" Sheldon asked. He was getting really nervous and confused now.

"I had thought about all the different things that had happened. The different boys I've dated, the different things that've happened to me and in the end, you're always there for me. Out of every boy I know, you're the one I can depend on the most. The one I can count on the most. I'd been thinking a lot about how I feel for you and I think I'm finally ready to tell you that…I love you."

Sheldon's eyes widen when he heard this. "I must've missed heard her." He thought to himself. "Did you just say that…you love me?"  
"Yes I do." She answered. "I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it, but I do. Out of all the boys I've ever met, you're the one who cared about me the most and now I feel that I can return that love. And more."

"More?" Sheldon asked a little confused.

Jenny put her arms around him. "I don't just love you. I want to reward you for everything you've done for me and I don't think a simple kiss on the cheek was enough."

"uh…" But before he could say anything, Jenny leaned over and gave him a big kiss on the lips. His eyes widened even further as he felt her lips. They were metal, but they were still warm and soft. Soon, he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss. He was in heaven. Everything he had ever dreamed, ever hoped for was happening right now. They pull apart still holding onto each other looking into each other's eyes.

"Jenny, that was wonderful." He said. "It was everything I could've dreamed."

"It's not over yet." She said with a smile.

"It's not?" He asked, confused.

"My mom just upgraded nerve endings in me. Fortunatly, I can turn it off when I'm in battle but I can feel just like a human. Tell me, are you a virgin?"

Sheldon was shocked to hear those words. "Uh…yeah. Why?"  
Jenny smiled again. "Oh, no reason." She got off the bed and kneeled in front of him and started rubbing the front of his pants.

"Um, what are you doing?" He asked.

"You'll see." She said.

She felt a slight hardening coming from inside his pants could make out a bulge. "I see we're enjoying ourselves." She replied. Sheldon blushed. "You don't have to do this, you know." He told her.

"I know." She said as she undid his pants. "I want to." She slid them down to reveal his underwear. "Briefs, huh? She said with a smirk. He blushed again. That one piece of fabric remained between her and Sheldon's jewels. She could see more of his bulge poking through the fabric, desperate to break free. She slowly pulled his briefs down to savor the moment. His small pubic hairs slowly peaked out and the back end of his Penis began to reveal. Sheldon's hands quivered as she continued. He was enjoying this, but was still a nervous wreck. Soon, she pulled his briefs off completely and tossed them to the side. The second they were off, his Penis shot up as if it was standing up to salute her. Jenny looked at it in awe. Statistically, it was pretty average, but because the only other Penis she had ever seen was Tuck's when she accidentally blew his shorts off in a game of Hackysack, Sheldon's was the biggest she had even seen. She rubbed it a little, making Sheldon moan a little. Then she took it in her hand, opened her mouth and let his shaft enter. She closed her lips tightly around it making Sheldon moan just a little more. Then she slowly bobbed her head up and down, pushing his Penis further in and out. Sheldon put his hands on Jenny's back as he leaned back, bit his lip and sucked in some air. She bobbed faster, and started to suck harder and harder. She was sucking harder than a human could. She began sucking in his Penis like her mouth was a vacuum tube. Sheldon felt his balls throbbing. They felt like they were going to explode. He closed his eyes tightly and grunted as he felt his climax approaching. Jenny kept sucking on his penis harder and harder as Sheldon's balls throbbed unbearably. He let out a small growl as his cum blasted clear into Jenny's mouth. Some of it leaking out of her lips. She pulled her her mouth always and licked the remaining bit of cum off of his tip, making Sheldon shake a little. When she was done, she licked her lips to get the stuff off her face and layed down on the bed. Sheldon layed down with her.

"Wow." Sheldon said. "You were incredible."  
"Now it's your turn" She said with another smirk.

"What?" He asked.  
Jenny seductively moved her hand down her skirt and rubbed it side to side. "I want you to take me."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" He asked. "I mean, can't robots get pregnant?"  
"Not me." She said with a very seductive smile as she slowly began to pull off her skirt, but Sheldon stopped her.  
"Then allow me, fair maiden." He said as smoothly as he could. First he took off his shirt, then he took off Jenny's shirt. It was like taking off snap-on armor on an action figure. He looked at Jenny's bare chest. He breasts weren't very large, but he didn't care. Large breasts were never an important factor to him. He thought she was beautiful just they way she was.  
"You can touch them" She said. He did just that. He placed one hand on her small orb-like breast and rubbed it. She moaned a little as he rubbed. Obviously he was doing this right. He took his other hand and placed it on her other breast and made both hands rub them. She was moaning with pleasure even louder. Her moans of pleasure helped get Sheldon aroused again. He kissed and licked her breasts, tasting her small, pointy nipples and kissed down her stomach. When he reached her belly bolt, he started licking it, making her laugh a bit.

"Hee hee, that tickles." She said.  
"You're yummy." He said.  
"So were you." She replied. "But please don't tease me. Take me now."

Sheldon decided now was the time. He placed his hands on her skirt and looked around to figure out how to remove it. Then he found a clip on the back of her metal skirt. He unclipped it, discovering that it folds off like a folding toolkit. Once removed, he was faced with Jenny's Vagina.  
"It's beautiful." He said in a loving tone.

"Fill it, Sheldon." She pleaded.  
"Yes, Jenny." He replied. He spread out her legs, laid over her with his hands over her shoulders, and slowly entered his Penis in her vagina. She began to moan the moment it touched her womanhood. She was so tight and warm; he had to keep himself from Cumming right there. He continued to push his member inside her, making her moan even more and grip her fingers tightly on his shoulders. It was at first a bit of a struggle to get his penis inside her. It was tight, and metal. Obviously, a human's Penis was not meant to be in it, but he didn't care. All he wanted was to show her just how much he loved her. Soon he penetrated her womanhood all way, making her moan and sigh. Then he started to push it on and out over and over again. "Oh yeah." She moaned. "Keep it up. Don't stop." She wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed him even further in. This made them both moan in pleasure and pain. "Oh, Jenny." He said in a loving moan. He kept thrusting in and out, faster, and harder, making Jenny wrap her arms around his back and holding him tighter. "Yes." She said. "YES!" Sheldon's manhood began to throb, as did his testicles. He could feel his climax approaching. "Not now." He thought to himself as he shut his eyes desperately trying to hold it in. "I don't want this to end." He looked at Jenny and saw her eyes were shut too. She must've been trying to hold in her orgasm as well. His testicles throbbed unbearably, his Penis felt like painfully full. Like it was going to explode. He finally said to her "Jenny, I'm going to cum."

"Do it Sheldon." She said. His fingers gripped tightly on her shoulders and he let out a moan as he released. His cum shot inside her hard and deep, following her orgasm soon after. The two of them continued to thrust as Sheldon kept shooting his load. His hips had spasms with every shot of cum until he finally drained himself and collapsed right on Jenny's chest. He breathed heavily as he rested on her breasts. She simply caressed his hair and watched him breathe.

"I'm sorry for never giving you a chance sooner." She said.

"It's okay." He breathed. "The more you resisted made me want you even more. Making this moment all the more better."

They continued to just lie there. Saying nothing. Enjoying the moment until Sheldon broke the silence with a question.  
"Jenny." He said.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Can you stay here the rest of the night? I don't want you to leave."  
Jenny smiled warmly and said "Of course. Feel free to relax and drift off."

"Thank you." He said as he slowly drifted into sleep.

"Merry Christmas" She whispered to him. Then she wrapped her arm around him and slowly went into sleep mode.


End file.
